


From beginning to end 至始至终13

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [15]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终13

两周前那个醉酒的夜晚可能已经遗忘在Loki的记忆里，他不想承认自己失了控，甚至还一时没忍住向Thor道出了“分手”的想法。即使事后辩解为酒醉后的玩笑话，但冥冥之中却命中了Thor心中最恐惧的一处软肋，让对方同自己一样选择沉默着，装作什么也没有发生过一般

 

Loki从遥远的思绪中回过神来，现在他正与Thor坐在私人飞机内在前往塞尔维亚的路上，因为Mjolnir需要帮助测试新能源的动力而留在了Tony那里

 

“我们还要多久能到？”Loki在Thor的怀里微微扬起头看向对方，显然对方一样也在发呆

 

“嗯……大概还有7个钟头吧”Thor整理了一下思绪，自从经历了那天的事情以后，他就一直有些不安，总是担心着Loki会不会真的有一天向他提出正式的分手请求

 

“你觉得这次对方为什么需要在塞尔维亚转运军火？这不符合常理。明明我们可以直接帮他运到中东的”从上飞机开始，Loki就一直在思考这个问题，虽然Thor说对方是个信得过的老朋友，但经过Tony的提醒后确实有很多的疑点

 

“其实有的时候不必把事情想的太复杂，也许是Eagle在中东忽悠了一个暴发户军阀什么的，然后在咱们这里低价进货再高价卖出，毕竟让买家知道这些可不太好。”

 

“亏你把他当朋友，但人家却处处防着你，宁愿自己搭上时间和金钱去大费周章的转运，都不肯让你直接送到中东，生怕被抢了生意吗？”Loki有些为Thor报不平，不明白为什么要对Eagle如此的信任

 

“这叫职业操守，虽然Eagle是个狡猾的商人，事事都以利益为重，但他确实救过我的命。当然那次也是因为别的利益关系，不过我现在还活着就应该记得这个恩情”Thor一向都是恩仇必报的性格，所以他相信那个曾经对自己有恩情的人

 

“好吧，看来以后我也得学学这个所谓的职业操守，有百利无一害”Loki自嘲般的笑着，看来不管他怎么说都没办法说服对方的做人原则，于是也只能顺其自然下去了

 

=======  
当飞机降落在达诺维萨德的时候已是当地上午10点钟，因为临近秋末，即使艳阳当空也阻挡不了刺骨的寒风在空旷的机场上肆意飞扬。一下飞机，Loki就不自觉的打了一个寒颤，还好Thor很贴心的为他披上了一件大衣御寒。他们来的匆忙，没有太多时间考虑到这里的气候问题，连这件大衣也是私人飞机上仅有的一件。

 

“这里可真冷”Loki在车上搓着被寒风冻得僵硬的双手，虽然高档的轿车内已经开了暖风，但还是觉得很冷

 

“那我们先去买东西？晚上才会见Eagle，我们还有时间。最起码买些可以御寒的衣服，穿成这样可不行”Thor温柔笑着，然后捧起Loki的双手帮他取暖

 

“好吧，希望这里能有让我满意的衣服”Loki在心里暗悔着，要知道塞尔维亚现在是这种鬼天气，他一定事先在曙光女神号上买好行头，也不至于被这里的寒风吹的如此狼狈

 

====  
诺维萨德是塞尔维亚第二大城市，虽然不比首都繁华，但足以让Loki买到还算满意的衣服。Loki穿上厚厚的黑色毛妮大衣，现在感觉好多了，特别是领口处的貂毛毛领，让他觉得很温暖。而Thor则买了一件皮质的夹克，果然那些肌肉和蛋白质确实在御寒方面有些用处。俩个人走出商场，在繁华的街道上不知道要去哪里......

 

“你累吗？要不先回酒店休息一下”Thor比较担心Loki的身体，毕竟他们坐了那么久了飞机，想必都会有些疲倦

 

“不，我不累。我们可以先随便逛逛，然后找个地方吃午餐”暖和起来的Loki现在兴致不错，他从来没有来过塞尔维亚，于是对周围的事物充满了好奇。

 

“也好，每次来这里都是急匆匆的过往，这次有你陪着我，我们可以好好的逛一逛”这次他和Loki是单独过来的，其余的手下都因为要运送货物直接从匈牙利边境进入塞尔维亚，难得的没有人会打扰他们。Thor心想这可能是他们离开曙光女神号后的第一次约会，想一想就很高兴

 

在陌生的城市的里，在陌生的人群里，没有人认识Thor Odinson，也没有人认识Loki Laufeyson。他们就如同一对平凡的情侣，牵着手自然的走在街道上四处乱逛。他们在一家意式餐厅吃了美味的海鲜，在自由广场上拍照纪念，在诺维萨德大街上购买了有趣的纪念品，虽然一路匆忙，但却很开心。Loki牵着Thor的手雀跃的走在前面，嘴里不时哼唱着什么，这是Thor第一次听到他在唱歌，虽然听不清里面的歌词，但旋律却出奇的轻松、美妙

 

“你在唱什么？”Thor还是很好奇的问出了口，他看得出来对方的心情非常好

 

“北欧的民谣，怎么？你对音乐也有研究”Loki笑着弯起了绿莹莹的眼睛，可爱的神情让Thor不舍得把目光移开

 

“就是觉得很好听，随便问问”

 

 

====  
临近夜晚，Thor与Loki坐上了Eagle来迎接他们的车子。他们逛了一下午，Thor觉得自己的腿都要断了，要不是因为晚上约了Eagle要一起共进晚餐，估计到现在Loki都不肯回去休息，要一直拉着他四处乱逛。可是今天的Loki倒是让Thor有些出乎意料，没有了少爷脾气和一贯的强势作风，甚至连恶作剧都没有出现？平凡的就像是个普通的人，一个恋爱的Omega？这让Thor心存欢喜，认定这是个不错的好兆头。

 

用餐的地点Thor很熟悉，是Eagle在当地自己开的一家餐厅，以及他们今晚所要入住的酒店也在它的隔壁。每次来塞尔维亚办事的时候，Eagle都是这样招待着他，只不过这次Thor没有告诉对方自己带了Loki一同过来。Thor有自己的小私心，Eagle是一个和他一样不太懂得网络社交和喜欢八卦的人，想必对方还不知道自己和Loki的事情，正好这次可以当Eagle的面好好的炫耀一下。

 

两人被迎宾员礼貌的引领到最里面的卡间，明显这里的环境比外面更豪华，也更安静。卡台处站着一个身材矮小，还有些发福的中年男子，见他们进来后就主动的迎过来，给了Thor一个大大的拥抱。而因为身高的差距，Thor也只能弯下身来同样热情的回拥着对方

 

“真是好久不见，你是不是又长高了”男人幽默的开着玩笑，但却一眼看到了Thor身边高挑、漂亮的美人，而且八九不离十还是个Omega。

 

Eagle看着Loki有些出了神，他确实看过不少漂亮的Omega，但是都没有眼前这位如此的迷人，特别是这种无语言表的优雅气质。可最重要的是，他对眼前的这个人特别的眼熟？难道是什么大明星吗？

 

看着Eagle这样的神情，Thor毫不避讳搂上Loki的细腰，然后很自豪的介绍着

“Loki Laufeyson，我的合作伙伴，至于其他关系吗......自己理解吧”说话的同时，Thor把Loki更往怀里抱紧了一些，进一步证实着他们的非凡关系

 

“Thor你没在逗我吧？Loki Laufeyson？你们......”显然Eagle是震惊的，鼎鼎大名的Loki Laufeyson，即使他再孤弱寡闻也听过对方的名号，这一点可比Thor要强的多

 

“当然是真的，要不你现在就搜搜照片，看看是不是本人”Eagle的反应令Thor很满意，简直和自己预想的一样

 

“......咳...嗯，您好Eagle先生，叫我Loki就好”Loki不自然的轻咳着，主动打断了Thor这幼稚的炫耀行为

 

“你好Loki，Thor一定是中彩票把你中到手的吧？哈哈哈哈。我是个粗人不太会说话，但是Thor真的是很幸运，我也很高兴见到你本人”Eagle礼貌的应和着，然后把两个人引到了座位上

 

席间Eagle和Thor很少提及到生意上的事情，只是简单的确认货物会从匈牙利边境入境苏博蒂察，然后再运至Eagle在兹雷尼亚宁的工厂交货。接下来的时间就成了他们的叙旧......

 

“你知道吗？我注册了推特和Ins，上面能看到很多有趣的信息”Thor兴奋的拿出手机向Eagle炫耀着，还给对方看了他与Loki的许多合影，以及那张已经过了好几亿点赞的接吻照

 

“恕我直言....我早就劝你应该找个这么漂亮、家世又好的伴儿了，之前那个....叫Jane吧？真的不适合你”Eagle不仅感叹道

 

“嗨，能不能别提这个”Thor急忙的打断了Eagle，他可不想让Loki误会什么，于是略有担心的看向身旁的Loki，但对方明显已经有了不太好的念头

 

“你也认识Jane？Thor的前女友？”Loki没有理会Thor，直接询问起Eagle

 

“当然，也是在这里第一次见的面”Eagle没有避讳的回答着，却引来了Thor的不满，正不是好气的瞪着他看，但是一根筋的Eagle却没有领悟到对方的威胁之意

 

“是吗？Thor可从来没和我提过”Loki故意提高了音调，然后用审视的目光看向Thor，让对方一下子胆怯了起来

 

“我觉得没有必要提起这个，我是和Jane来过这里....但是我们已经分手了”Thor被Loki盯得心里发慌，他一直都觉得Loki是个有理智的聪明人，不会和一般的Omega一样胡乱吃醋，但现在他却有种很不妙的感觉

 

“但是我挺想听听这段的”Loki依然笑的优雅而不失礼节，但内心中却忍不住想去窥探Thor的过去，或者说他很在意对方的这段情史

 

“好的，等我们回去的时候，我会告诉你”Thor暂时先答应下来，他不想在这种场合上太过尴尬，但却没想到被Eagle突然插了话

 

“Loki你不知道，当时他们是怎么欺负我的。当年Jane被派到这面做科研，我也不知道她到底是研究什么的，反正就是来这边短期工作。当时Thor担心的不得了，亲自跟过来在这里住了半个月。我第一次见她也是在这家餐厅招待他们。当时我就觉得Thor一定是被鬼迷了心窍，怎么看他们都像是两个世界的人，但是这傻小子却天天不亦乐乎得跟着Jane。一起去自由广场游玩，在诺维萨德大街买东西，还定期一起去诺维萨德图书馆查阅资料？你能想象吗？Thor Odinson去图书馆看书？这半个月我是用尽了心思帮他去讨好那个女人，真是把我折磨的半死”

 

Eagle说的越多，Thor的脸色就越难看，反而Loki却面无表情的听着Eagle叙述着，有时候还迎合着对方一起笑起来。Thor不安的盯着Loki脸上的虚假笑意，他能看出对方是在刻意欢颜着，这让Thor感到恐慌

 

“当然，Loki你不必在意这些，他的前女友和你一点可比性都没有，不管是谁都会选择你的。要不是我已经娶了老婆，我都想试着追求一下你”Eagle还在没心没肺的大笑着，他不觉得自己说错了什么

 

“放心，我也只是好奇罢了。对于你今天热情的款待，虽然我不能喝酒，但还是要敬你一杯，以水代酒吧”说完话，Loki看向Thor示意着，对方现在的脸色难看的很，但是又不能失了礼节，于是他们共同举杯感谢着Eagle

 

用餐时间没有太久，餐后Eagle将他们送至门口，因为这里距离酒店很近，于是Thor拒绝了车子的接送，想带着Loki散步回去。在临别前，Eagle叮嘱着他们明天行程的安排，然后看着走远的两人......Eagle终于收回了笑意在原地叹着气。

一个手下走了过来，在Eagle的身旁等待着指示

“告诉Malekith，明天计划正常“得到指令后的手下迅速撤离，只留下了孤身一人的Eagle。他站在原地，总觉得自己好像忘记了什么？然后又突然恍然大悟般的惊醒

”忘记告诉Thor了，我在酒店给他准备了惊喜.....算了，反正都这样了”

 

======  
路上的行人很少，他们其实只要走两条街就可以到达酒店，但Loki却有意放慢了脚步，他的心里再想着很多事情，Jane的、Thor的.....以及他自己的。之前Jane的事情，在他们第一次去东欧的时候，他亲口询问过Thor。看得出来Thor很在乎她，要不是因为Jane自己提出分手，现在的他们可能已经成婚，甚至已经有了属于他们自己的孩子。明明Loki自己很鄙视那种“我和前任你更爱谁”的幼稚话题，但他却也免不了俗的想要知道。Loki很纠结，他把得失和利益看的很重，就连感情的事情他也总是精打细算着，一面想知道自己在Thor心里的分量，一面又不想主动问出口，证明自己在乎对方而丧失主动权。

 

"对不起，刚才的事情......我真的不是有意要瞒你，我只是觉得没有必要。既然我们现在在一起了，我不想让其他人来扰乱我们。但如果你想要知道，我都会告诉你”Thor先一步打破了沉默，他觉得必须要把这个事情解决。Thor忍受不了Loki的沉默和不理睬，这还不如让对方直接一刀捅了自己来的痛快

 

“其他人？她可是你的前女友？没想到你这么薄情”Loki有意刁难着对方，这样让他觉得很解气

 

“连你都说了，是前女友。难道你就这么没有自信？让全世界Alpha都发狂着迷的Loki Laufeyson，居然害怕一个普通的小姑娘抢了你的男朋友”Thor突然笑了起来，Loki居然在吃醋，这可真让他受宠若惊

 

“少臭美，我才不会因为你去和别人抢，你有什么可抢的？自大、粗鲁、没品位还很幼稚”Loki嘟囔着，他能一连串说出一大堆Thor的缺点，但心里却明白对方的优点，远远胜于那些小瑕疵。

 

“没关系，你不喜欢和别人抢我，但是我却喜欢和别人抢你。虽然我自大、粗鲁、没品位还很幼稚，但是我总能赢过其他人，不是吗”

 

Loki终于被Thor逗笑了，这种如释重负的感觉让Thor突然轻松了很多，他主动牵住对方的手，亲密的并肩走着

 

“Loki，你有没有想过以后，回到纽约后....我们的关系要怎么相处？”Thor当然记得Loki答应他在一起的条件，不能标记、不能同居，这些他都可以坚守。原本Thor自信的以为他们在一起后什么都会改变，难道不是这样吗？Loki从敌意到信任，从普通的合作伙伴到发生实质关系、从逃避断绝到亲密的情侣.....Thor总是能想尽一切办法去补救和做的更好，只是那次对方莫名其妙的醉酒分手，让Thor认清了现实，可能他从未真正得到过对方。

 

“一切正常就好”Loki很自然的回答着，他没有忘记他的父亲、他的家族，无时无刻的对他施压。也许Thor的爱让他留有依恋，但美梦总有醒来的一天。早一点结束他们的关系对双方都有好处，给大众一种自然分手的假象，然后过渡一段时间后他再与Harrison家的Darren订婚。 他无法想象当对方得知自己要嫁给别人时的情景，虽然那只是个政治婚姻，但现在全世界都知道他们是情侣的关系，这足以让Thor以及整个Odinson家族蒙羞。

 

Thor不想再去勉强对方，于是转移着话题，多想一些好的事情

 

“对了，你今天唱的歌很好听，能告诉我歌名吗？”Thor真的对这首歌曲很好奇，回想起Loki在唱它时的表情，明显可爱又甜蜜，他很想知道这首歌的歌词，它所表达的到底是什么

 

“不，我才不要告诉你那。不过我真的很喜欢这首歌，这算是个秘密吧”Loki笑着，绿眼睛里充满了爱意。如果可以，他这辈子都不想让对方知道自己唱的是什么.....不让对方知道自己的心中所想

 

====  
来到Eagle事先预定好的酒店，这里早早就有接待人员再等候他们。领取房卡后，Thor拒绝了接待人员的引领，他牵着Loki的手直接进了电梯

 

“明天我们要去兹雷尼亚宁交货，那里的城镇很小，基本都是工业产地。多穿点注意保暖”Thor知道Loki很怕冷，于是提醒着对方注意保暖

 

“我现在只想尽早结束这笔声音，离开这里”Loki在心里叹着气，他觉得自己与Thor的短暂恋爱似乎要走到了终点。一开始他确有私心想去延迟，但事事总不能如他所愿，既然结局已定也就没有必要再去奢望和继续留恋，所以他把塞尔维亚当做他们的感情终结地。

 

“怎么？你不喜欢这里？”Thor听出了Loki话语里的一些异样，于是单纯的询问着对方，但是却看到Loki眼底流露出的一丝悲伤，让他突然感到不安起来.....

 

幸亏电梯的大门在这个尴尬的时刻被打开，Loki迅速的掉转目光，推着Thor下了电梯

 

“你发什么呆？我可不想在你和前女友热恋的地方旧地重游”Loki聪明的转移了话题，他刚才居然一不小心透露出了自己的想法

 

“哦，我们还是别提这个了”也许真的是Thor自己想多了，但是不知道为什么，Loki的那种神情和语气，和那晚真的很像........

 

出了电梯后的Thor明显有些心不在焉，Loki跟在他的身后都不知道要往那面走

 

“我们是18多少号来的？”

 

“1822”Thor回过神来，他告诫自己不要想的太多，放轻松点

 

“那我们是不是到了？”Loki指了指身旁的门，上面赫然的写着1822号，可拿着房卡的人却没有丝毫要开门的打算

 

“回到纽约后，见见我的父母怎么样？”不知道为什么？Thor有些想要试探对方，于是很直接的说了出来

 

Loki张着嘴却没有说出半句话，他知道Thor是在做进一步的邀请以及间接的试探，明知道现在说的都是谎话，但他还是有些犹豫。

 

“好的没问题，只要你父母愿意见我，别给我脸色看就行”Loki敷衍着先应和了下来，他抢过Thor手里的房卡，不想看对方那已经笑的肆意的脸，他的谎话太多了，多得连他自己都觉得罪不可赦

 

当他们进了房间，插好房卡开了灯之后，却被房间内的景象吓了一跳

 

“Surprise”开门的一瞬间突然“嘭”的一声喷出了彩带，5个穿着情趣紧身衣的Omega围了过来

 

Loki显然有些傻眼了，甚至以为是他们走错了房间，但是核对了几次之后.......他觉得这可能另有原因。

 

“Odinson，你能和我解释一下这是怎么回事吗”

 

“天啊，这一定是Eagle干的，我真的不知道.......”Thor急忙的解释着，今天他可被Eagle坑惨了

 

“原来不仅仅是你的前女友，每次来这里你的老朋友都是这么招待你的吗”Loki轻挑着眉，嘲讽般的看着那些围着Thor转的Omega们

 

“这是个误会，我.....”现在解释什么都无济于事，Thor只能赶紧掏出钱包给了小费，把他们都打发走

 

好不容易送走了这帮惹祸精，Thor关上门，看着身后腰板笔直背对着他的Loki，突然不自觉的轻咳了一声

 

“嗯.....宝贝你要不要先洗个澡，我去给你放热水”

Loki没有回应，还是保持那个姿势站在那里紧锁眉头的生着气

“那你想喝什么，我去给你拿”

 

Loki的余光望见正往身后吧台走去的Thor，此时他的心情无法形容，刚才的他的确很震惊，甚至有些生气。但也不知道哪来的灵光一现，让他觉得这是一个可以抓住的机会，分手总要有个导火索，也许把罪恶感推向另一方能让他多少有些救赎感，至少不必有太多的愧疚.....是的，  
Loki Laufeyson已经无药可救了，自私、无耻、道德和底线通通都可以践踏，只是内心深处被隐藏很好的良知在隐隐作痛罢了

 

Thor端着一杯水来到了Loki的身后，对方对他的态度一直都是一副不冷不热的态度，但没想到这次却意外的强硬了起来，不会像之前那样故意嘲讽他或是直接拿刀子捅他，这有点太可怕了.......

 

"你真的生气了？嫌喝杯水吧”Thor凑过去想递给Loki水杯，但是没等伸出手就被对方反手打飞了杯子，让水花溅湿了Thor的衬衫

 

“闭嘴”Loki向Thor吓令道，这样气愤的举动让Thor想起了之前在阿斯加德号上

 

深蓝色的眼睛小心的盯着Loki，生怕一举一动都会惹恼了对方，今天的一切都很不正常，Thor快速的回忆着这一天发生的事情，以及对方摸不着头脑的情绪。脑中所有的反馈都是危险的信息，他的第六感就是如此的精准

 

“Loki，我爱你”

 

原本带有愤怒的绿眼睛突然软了下来，随即被心中涌上来的情绪冲红的眼圈。Loki迅速的背过身走向床边的落地窗前，他的心里乱作一团，原本计划好的一切又被自己推翻，Odinson真挚的眼神和有力的话语瞬间击溃了他的防线

 

Thor望着那个映衬在窗外黑色夜幕中的背影，居然显得格外的孤单和无助，让他的心脏不由得一紧，心疼的想把对方抱紧。他慢慢的走近Loki，在对方的身后隔有一步距离的地方停下脚步。反光的玻璃上可以清楚的看到Loki有些寂寞和伤愁的眼神，正眺望着远处灯火的光芒不知道在想些什么

 

“我，Thor Odinson对天上的众神明发誓，永生永世的爱只属于......”在Thor发誓之际，Loki突然回过身，吻住了他。

 

Loki的吻很浅只是单纯的想打断Thor的誓言，他的内心既恐惧又愧疚。他不值得让Thor为他立誓，也没有这样的资格。Thor更值得被别人去爱着，遇到一个更好的人，然后可以在一起幸福的相爱永生，只不过那个人不会是他，Loki Laufeyson

 

Thor看到了Loki眼角处的泪光，他拉开对方心疼的为其抹去那滴泪水

 

“不要发誓”Loki的语气里略带着哀求之意，他完全没有想到自己对Thor的感情已经达到了如此的程度，要不是对方伸手抹去了他眼角的泪水，Loki都不知道自己居然还会为爱而流泪，这是他之前最鄙视的事情之一

 

“但是我在心里早已发过誓了，Loki ”Thor低下头，轻轻的吻上Loki的额头，犹如立誓后的证明，声音响亮而又庄重.........

“以此为证”


End file.
